


Life with Love

by Kara-Anne Laurel (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kara-Anne%20Laurel
Summary: Alex Danvers is a warrior. J'onn J'onzz loves warriors. More specifically, J'onn loves Alex Danvers. Alex loves Hank. Life tries to pull the two apart. Will the two triumph above their circumstances, or will other forces win?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written before season one finale, I just found it. I may continue it, if enough people like it. So, if you like it, please review or leave kudos. =) Thanks!
> 
> PS. I promise to finish one of my other stories soon; I have just had a lot to do and one of my friends is in the hospital, so it has been chaotic. I don't know which story I will work on, so if you have a preference, please let me know. Thanks!

Hank smiled, watching Alex think over the plan. She was so beautiful, yet she had no idea. Her bravery and her caring nature defined her as the most alluring human he had ever seen. If only she weren’t less than a tenth his age. 

Having kept an eye on her since Jeremiah died, Hank knew all about her. She was marvelous, inside and out. Deep down, Hank knew he loved the agent. Never, in a million years, could nor would he admit that.   
“Hank!” Alex prodded, pulling the man from his thoughts. “You okay? You seem kind of out of it.”   
“Yeah, just thinking over the mission, Agent Danvers. This is a hostile alien, and with Supergirl out of commission…”   
“If we need her, I know she will be back.” Alex cut in.   
“Let us hope it does not come to that.” He smirked, dismissing his agents. 

Alex and the Director walked towards the garage, in a mild hurry. The alien was not a particular threat, given its reluctance to kill, but it could still cause damage. Without the threat of loss of human life, the DEO had very little drive.   
“Hank, what is bothering you?” She asked, concern on her gorgeous face.   
“Nothing, I am just nervous about this mission.” Hank shrugged.   
“Do not be. It is just a search and contain mission.” The Director smiled at her optimism.   
“Thank you, Agent Danvers.” She smirked, pulling the jeep door open. 

As Director and second-in-command, the two led their agents from the comfort of their own vehicle. It was efficient, but slightly annoying. There was no one else for either to talk to, forced to sit in uncomfortable silence or converse awkwardly. With his mindreading abilities, he always knew exactly what she was thinking, so conversation was not necessary. 

A loud jolt shook the car, hitting the two against the roof. The force knocked Alex out, Hank succeeding only moments later. Darkness enveloped the two.


End file.
